


The Scenes In Between

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: Mancel Moments [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter
Summary: Post 6.05 **SPOILER WARNING**After meeting Claire- Natalie stays in for the day.
Relationships: Natalie Manning/Crockett Marcel
Series: Mancel Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625932
Kudos: 7





	The Scenes In Between

She calls out, Owen providing the perfect excuse. 

But she doesn't fully take advantage of it, and Helen agrees to keep it secret. She loses everything if Nat gets fired.

She orders room service twice, basically staying in for a mental health day.

And the name Claire Bassett kept ringing in her head, LOUDLY, making Nat sigh at an equal volume.

She's glad she asked for to-go containers, and she puts them next to the groceries in the small fridge.

She collapses on the bed, diving far too deep into her thoughts.

And she's not the only one.

Crockett finishes the three procedures that morning, calling out for the rest of the day with Goodwin's permission. Sharon could immediately tell that he was preoccupied with something, so she had him pass off the last surgery of the day, and sent him home.

But he didn't go home right away. Masking up with a fresh disposable mask, he made his way into "Club Med," heading up to Natalie's hotel room.

She was a bit perplexed at the sound of a knock, but then he held up the food bag and the six pack, and she laughs.

"Of course you did," she laughs, nodding, "Come in!"

And the night ended on a great note, movies playing on the TV, and Nat waking up to Crockett smiling down at her-- and their clothes still on?

"Hey you," she laughs, "You stayed?"

"Of course I did," he blinks, "I almost ran into work, then I realized it's Saturday," he snorts.

She laughs, highly amused, "I wondered why you didn't wake me up," she crinkles her nose in amusement, "I know why now."

"I didn't want to wake you," he admits, "that, and there was a lot of noise in my head that I had to filter through," he points to the pads and pen on the desk.

"What's on your mind?" she snuggled closer.

"You," he admits in a soft whisper, "us."

She blinks rapidly at the admission, "Is there an us?"

"Harper-- Harper's things were in that box," he finally gasps out, "She dropped off her things!"

Nat holds him as he lets it out, "It's okay, I'm right here."

He sobs into her shirt, taking a deep breath as he calms, "I really appreciate you being here for me-- I didn't, I haven't felt safe talking about it until I met you."

She cups his face gently in her hands, "You make me feel safe too Crockett, it's been a long time since I've been able to say that."

"He was worried you know," he sighs softly.

"You two have this penchant for being in the right place at the right time in that regard," she chuckles, "But he was right. We're too similar, stubborn even. I'm always going to love him-- but I'm genuinely happy with you, and I really don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I beautiful," he whispered against her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them, "Neither do I."


End file.
